Bites and Kisses
by indiefaggot
Summary: Christian is getting fonder of Rose. To fond and he tells her about the 'twisted kiss' in Spokane. R & R.
1. Chapter 1

**Bites and Kisses**

Chapter 1- Field experience

Starts after she got Christian for the field experience. Twist is coming!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I hate her." I moaned to Lissa. Unfortunately we were meeting Christian and Eddie in the library.

"Who?" She asked clueless.

"Alberta. I'm never gonna pass the bloody field experience, if I have to protect him." I paused. "I've spent most of my life doing the opposite." Lissa gave me a light nudge. She actually believed that anything more would hurt me.

"Come on, Rose. He's gonna spend so much time with me that you'll think that you have me anyway!"

"That's different. I won't be sleeping in the same room as you. I will be sharing a room with…" I shuddered. "Him."

"Hey, don't knock it before you try it." I shuddered again. Lissa's and Christian's "Intimate" moments were no longer secret to me. God, I missed those days.

We were turning into the library and decided to change the subject.

"So what are you two doing this weekend?" I asked not really bothered.

"Actually were not." She said glancing at my expression. "Don't look like that. Me and Adrian are gonna practice Spirit!"

"Shit."

"Look I'll invite Christian. Okay?"

"Fine." I said through gritted teeth, as Christian and Eddie approached. Eddie shot me a sorry look and I looked away. I knew that curfew was only twenty minutes away but I did wish that Christian would be attacked by a real strigoi. That would prove that I was fit to guard Lissa. And that Christian would probably have to spend a while in hospital with shock.

"Rose, we better get going." Christian interrupted my thoughts and I realised that Lissa and Christian had already said goodbye and Lissa and Eddie were heading back.

"Okay." I said reluctantly keeping very calm. I walked in silence for a long time. We hadn't spoken much since Spokane. We only ever said a few words to each other. It was awkward.

"So…" Christian tried desperately to make conversation. I stayed silent.

"Listen we need to talk." He spoke slowly. I looked at him nervously and turned my attention to looking out for fake attacks.

"Okay shoot." I said finally.

"In Spokane," I flinched but fortunately he didn't notice. "When I…" I had to look at him.

"When you what?" I asked dumbly. Looking out into the quad and turning into it. The rain fell heavily but as a dhampir that was the last thing on our minds.

"When I… went to bite you."

"It wasn't a bite." I stated. Refusing to look him in the eye.

"I know." He paused. "It was stupid but I had to know." I stopped and looked at him.

"What?"

"If we were gonna die." I flinched and this time he noticed. "Sorry. It was weird but I needed to know how it felt."

"How what felt?" I said and started to walk again. I wasn't gonna stand here and get wet. I didn't get far before he grabbed my arm and span me around again.

"I needed to know how it felt to kiss you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A tangled mess

(A.N. OMG you guys if you keep on reviewing me, I will seriously write loads and check out my other stories too.)

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"It wasn't a kiss." I snapped.

"Yeah I no but… I wanted it to be one." He snapped back.

"Why there?"

"I thought we were gonna die."

"Thanks." I shrugged.

"No, I…" He didn't say anything more his eyes looked into mine as if he was staring into my soul.

Our lips met in a tangled confusion. His lips tasted of the raindrops that fell. My hands were in twined in his hair, his touched my waist softly. I couldn't believe what I was doing but I needed him to kiss me. He pushed me back forcefully so that my back hit the brick wall. I felt the impact but didn't respond to it. His hands released me but he put them above my shoulders. Our kiss never broke apart till we really needed to. We pulled away gasping for breath staring at each other intently.

"Christian… We can't do this."

"Yes we can." He said looking back into my eyes. His lips moved to my neck, he kissed me softly moving his lips up at every movement that I made. My jaw line, the corner of my mouth, and finally my lips. His hand found mine and pulled away from the wall. We parted and I let him lead me to his dorm. I never looked back.

His room was a single. No one wanted to live with him; they all thought he had turned strigoi. He pushed me on to the bed playfully and moved closer to me. His hands once again rested on my waist pulling me closer. There was no part of us not touching each other. I pulled away reluctantly.

"Christian,"

"Rose?"

"We can't do this."

"Yes we can. Rose you will kiss me again." He spoke calmly and softly, the same as Lissa did.

"What did you say?" I said as angrily as I could without screaming.

"Rose…"

"How dare you?" I shouted not caring who heard. I stood up and left the room.

"Rose wait." He called after me, but of course I was almost downstairs and there was only one person in the world that I wanted to see.

Dimitri.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Dimitri

Rose runs to find Dimitri. But how the hell will Dimitri feel about her turning up on his doorstep???

……………………………………………………………………………………

**(RPOV)**

My feet pounded hard on the ground but hardly made a sound. Thank god. I found the staff dorm easily. No one was on guard for a change. I guess they were all tired from the "Attacks". How could he? I always thought Christian was like an evil brother or something. I guess I was wrong. No he was a slimy manipulative perv. I climbed the stairs treading carefully trying not to wake anyone.

I found his room and I had a serious case of déjà vu. I knocked slowly. Dimitri stirred and eventually got up. I heard his footsteps first, and then soft murmuring in Russian that, I guessed, was swearing. The door opened. I had forgotten how extremely hot he was. He wore some lounge wear trousers and nothing more. One word; wow.

"Roza, what's wrong?" He said panic tainted his perfect voice.

"I need to talk to you." I whispered. He looked outside and into the corridor. He stepped aside and ushered me inside. His room was messy but in a kind of 'I'm busy don't judge' way.

"Roza, what's wrong?" He repeated.

"Ok. You promise you won't freak out?" I asked cautiously. He looked puzzled for a second.

"Fine."

"Well, I did go and find Christian…" I paused. How the hell was I supposed to tell him?

"Good. What happened next?"

"We were walking and he stopped me and talked about Spokane and then he said he wanted to kiss me and we kissed and we went back to his room but he had used compulsion on me and I found out and rushed here." I rushed refusing to look him in the eye. Silence. I looked up at him. His mouth was practically as wide as it could go. Shit.

"Where is he?" He demanded through gritted teeth.

"You promised!"

"I didn't know how bad it was going to be."

"You can't kill Christian." I paused. This time he didn't interrupt. That was when I realised that tears were falling down my face.

"Roza." He soothed, holding my hand.

"He used me! It's disgusting and horrible. He's Lissa's boyfriend. Not mine. I don't even think of him like that. I never even…" I broke off because I had started sobbing.

"Roza." He repeated. He pulled me down onto the bed. I laid into his chest. Just sobbing. "It'll be okay."

I didn't respond for a while drifting in and out of sleep. I briefly remembered Dimitri kissing my forehead and saying goodnight. The next thing I knew I was in my own bed in my own dorm. I looked over at the other pillow. A note was tapped to it. It read;

_Roza,_

_It'll be okay._

_Love Dimitri_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

The next day.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

I didn't know what Dimitri was going to do but it wasn't going to be a normal day. I got changed and showered. Christian made me feel dirty and horrible. I stepped outside the door wishing I could be locked in there forever. I walked a few steps down the hallway, before Dimitri appeared followed by Alberta. Shit.

"Dimitri." I whispered pleadingly.

"Rose we need to talk." Alberta said in the same businesslike tone. She walked past me towards my dorm. "Shall we?" I looked at Dimitri nervously. He looked at me quickly before nodding in the direction of my dorm. Reluctantly I followed Alberta inside.

"Rose…" She paused and took a look around the room. It was actually neat for once. She sat down in a chair opposite the bed. I sat down nervously on my bed. Dimitri stood next to her and looked at me waiting. "Guardian Belikov has told me… everything."  
"It has to be dealt with Rose." Dimitri said through gritted teeth.

"Yes it does Rose." Alberta continued.

"What are you gonna do? He's royal. I'm a bloody guardian." I said quickly.

"Rose language please." Alberta said. "First we will get you re-assigned to a different moroi." She waited for me to respond so I made her wait a second.

"Okay." I said finally.

"And we will separate you from his classes." Alberta paused a confused look on her face. "Rose are you sure that it was all his idea. Are you really sure." Her words took a while to register. When the finally did I was mad.

"Are you calling me a liar?" I stood up furious. "What are you trying to say?" I looked at Dimitri quickly. He wasn't looking at me anymore. He was staring angrily at Alberta.

"No." She said dismissively. "Well Rose you haven't got a good reputation here at the academy."

"You are so predictable." I walked past her quickly, angrily. Dimitri grabbed my arm before I got outside my dorm.

"Rose wait!" Dimitri whispered. I shrugged him off. And walked quickly down the stairs. It started as a walk but turned into a run. I was sprinting to a place I felt safe.

It was daytime for the Vampire world which meant it was nightime anywhere else. The dark didn't stop me running. I had made it to my destination in minutes. The cabin.

**(DPOV)**

"I think you went way too far." I said. My fists were tensed way too much.

"Dimitri stop acting like you're not thinking it too." She said. I wanted to punch her so badly.

"I trust her. You should too."

"Okay. Fine. I trust you. Where did you think she's gone?"

"I know. Let me talk to her." I left the room breaking into a run. I ran to the place I knew she would be. The cabin.

**(RPOV)**

I was crying but I was angry. It didn't make any sense. I curled up on the bed feeling dirty and ashamed again. The door opened and I knew it was him.

"Roza…" He said soothingly, wrapping me in his arms.

"I'm not a slag. Dimitri I'm not. I swear…" I babbled.

"I know Roza. I know." He kept repeating. My sobbing filled the silence. He let me cry till I couldn't cry anymore.

"Roza…" He whispered.

"Dimitri, I didn't…" I turned to look at him.

"I know." He looked into my eyes. His were full of desire. My lips met his. He pushed me away. "Roza… don't do this."

"Do what?" I asked longing for his lips to be on mine once more.

"I love you so much, okay? And I'm tired of trying to dismiss that."

"I love you too."

"Do you?" He questioned surprised that the words had came out of my mouth.

"Of course I do." I tried to kiss him again and it worked for a while before he pulled away again.

"Roza are you sure that you want to do… this?"

"I've wanted you for so long. I don't want to wait any longer."

"Me too." He said his breath on my lips. We kissed for a while and the rest was history…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- With me**

Both of them are so happy until...

...

**(DPOV)**

My Roza. In my arms. Wow. That was amazing.

"Roza..." I whispered.

"Dimitri, I love you." She didn't know how much that meant to me.

"You know I do too... Roza I'm not going to be Lissa's gaurdian next year." She shifted to look me in the eye. "I'll ask to be re-assigned and then we could be together. If you would like?"

"Really?" She asked I looked down into her eyes. I would do anything for her.

"Of course, Roza." She placed her lips on mine and we kissed once more. "We need to get back."

"I guess." She sighed. She stood up kissed me again and reached for her clothes.

We got dressed in silence. Pausing to kiss every few seconds.

**(RPOV)**

When we were ready to go Dimitri grabbed my hand and opened the door. He swung me around into him for one last time and kissed me. It was unbelievable. It wasn't just the kiss. It

was everything. Everything would be okay. We would be together. Forever.

And that's when he appeared. His mouth hung wide open but his eyes were angry and they were narrowed and glaring at dimitri. I clung to him tighter and a tear escaped rolling down my cheek. Dimitri gave me a sideways glance.

"Christian..." I whispered. How was I gonna explain this. There was a long silence. The only noise was Christian's Ipod playing "Chris Brown-Freeze" **(A.N. Dedicated to Tilz again.) **on full blast.

**(DPOV)**

Christian looked at me then at Rose. He turned quickly and started to run in th direction of campus. I reacted starting after him. Rose caught my arm pulling me back.

"What are you going to do? You can't kill him when you catch him." Rose pleaded with me. " Please Dimitri?" I paused. I needed to sort out my head. But her next words surprised me.

"Runaway with me? Now." She whispered into my ear.

...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(A.N -Hey, I'm back-after a lot of begging- this story was written so long ago and frankly so badly but I appreciate your reviews on this story and I want to fix it up for you guys but here's the next chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it)

His body tensed but he remained silent, like he was considering my proposition, his arms held me tighter and I felt his body relax slightly. When he didn't reply, I started to feel a mixture of anger and sadness "Dimitri?" I asked moving away to look at him, shielding my body from view with the sheet that lay over us.

"I can't Roza." He saw my face fall and stroked my face with his thumb. "Roza" he whispered softly pulling my gaze up to meet his. "Roza, I love you, but I can't runaway with you, you're young-"

"So are you!" I replied quickly, hurt that he was patronising me after all we had done and how much he claimed to love me.

"Roza, I am not as young as you, you don't understand, Roza."

"Don't you dare say I don't understand! After all this," I said gesturing at his naked chest and myself wrapped up in the sheet. "You're treating me like a lovestruck child! I'm not being naïve in saying that me and you could runaway right now, I'm being naïve by thinking you'd want the same- to be with me." I got up and dressed quickly, glad for my basic attire- I bent down to shove on the tight shoes I had chosen and felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Roza, Roza- please, listen to me." He pleaded, as I stood up and turned to leave, he snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me closer roughly. "You're not going to tell anyone are you?"

I turned and spoke the words that I didn't want to hear; "That's all you care about, isn't it." I spoke the last word without the question mark yet had to block out his reply, I left the cabin in a rush heading back to my dorm to lock the door, I wouldn't let anyone see the tears in my eyes. I started into a sprint but made the mistake of turning around abruptly and running straight into a slightly taller figure. Usually I would have started swearing at them to watch where they were going yet my voice betrayed me into a small croak.

"Rose? Rose? Are you okay? Rose, you're bleeding." The voice was familiar but I didn't care, I was crying now and my face flushed with embarrassment, my hand moved up to the source of pain on my head. It wasn't bad, just a surface cut, as long as I didn't have concussion I'd be okay. I opened my eyes and blinked away tears looking up at a nervous, worried Christian.

"Great." I sobbed, feeling even more embarrassed as he helped me up and put an arm around my waist.

"Come on Rose, we'll take you to the infirmary." Christian said in a business-like voice.

"No, look just please not the infirmary." I didn't care that Christian was there, my heart hurt more than my head did and I was glad to go somewhere where no-one would see me crying. Weak.

I only paid attention when we got into Christian's dorm, I had been too lost in my own world, yet he placed me on his bed and I looked over his room- trying not to remember the situation we were in a few days ago. Christian returned with water, towels, tissue, band aids and blankets, he looked worried as if I was going to faint on him or something stupid. Yet, I was sat there on his bed, sobbing for no reason he could tell with a bleeding cut and I wasn't swearing at him for once. He stepped forward timidly, hesitating incase I flipped out over his proximity. When he was satisfied that I wouldn't be upset if he came any closer, he lifted my chin and examined the wound on my head with steady suspicion, he took the water and lightly washed the wound, it stung but I was used to that, being a guardian had toughened me up. He softly soothed me as my sobbing softened, I looked up at him and saw him smile softly. At that moment, I could almost see why Lissa loved him, I could imagine kissing him again and cuddling me close to him until we fell asleep. I shook the thought away and stood up quickly-bad idea.

"I need to go." My arms searched for anything to keep me up as I stood up, not concussion just a head rush, I noted.

"Hey, hey, Rose." Christian steadied me, putting a hand around my waist to support me from falling. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

I looked at him, he was slightly taller than me but that didn't make me feel intimidated, I also didn't feel like he was using compulsion; the thread between us was not due to a telepathic link. All I knew was that we were close enough to close the distance between us, his eyes looked confused and worried and my eyes flickered down to his surprisingly full pink lips.

"Rose..." he whispered drawing my attention towards his eyes again, they themselves were beautiful, a beautiful gift- a blood inheritance. His grip grew tighter slowly, I let us move closer, the tears not falling anymore, my head not hurting quite as much, I leaned up and touched my lips softly to his. I pulled away slightly, leaving the kiss soft as I questioned the look in his eyes, he moved one hand up to my face, stroking a strand of hair from my face but the action reminded me too much of Dimitri, I stiffened slightly my eyes betraying me as they showed my fear and sadness. "Rose, have I done something wrong?" I looked up at him, too scared to answer him. Had he done something wrong? My lips searched for his again, I let my eyes close and focus on the soft kiss and his embrace. When we broke apart again, his eyes filled with something else; lust. I longed to be in his arms, for him to old me and want me and kiss me like he did. My hand shook as I grabbed his and pulled him closer to the bed, his lips returned to mine briefly before looking up at me in surprise when I sat down on his bed and pulled him down with me. This time he deepened the kiss, slowly his tongue begged for permission as I laid back and saw him rest his weight on his arms above my head and join me. He made sure not to force himself upon me, instead he pulled away and looked at me silently. "What do you want, Rose?" He whispered the words beside my ear and kissed my neck but quickly pulled away and fought against what he wanted. I thought for a moment in silence, taking in his caring gaze.

"You." I croaked, not sure if I truly meant it or not. I didn't know what I wanted, not really.

"Are you sure, Rose?" I nodded, as he wiped the tears from my eyes and stroked my cheek for the second time. I felt safe, and as he leant down and kissed me again, I thought of nothing else.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Christian's POV)

I wasn't asleep, but I wasn't far off. It was funny how the person that had kept me awake these past few days, in worry, was in my arms. My fingertips traced the curve of her body as I leant down and placed a kiss on her back. She squeezed my other hand softly in appreciation yet tensed suddenly as she heard a noise from outside the window.

"Hey, hey- you're safe Rose." I whispered, as she turned in my arms and faced me. Her eyes were full of unshod tears and she still looked distraught, I didn't understand what had happened but dared not push her and make her move from my embrace.

"Christian." She whispered, shutting her eyes. "What have we just done?"

I knew I should've felt bad about cheating on Lissa, but I didn't, I cared more about Rose regretting what had happened between us. Of course I loved Lissa but not like this. Not the way I felt about Rose. The feeling I felt around her was like fireworks, I didn't care about whether she was insulting me or fighting against me but that feeling of the two of us, almost exploding into a serious of bright and beautiful sparks. That feeling had been inside us both just moments ago, Rose was exposed and almost seemed weak to me- she was even more beautiful me then, I wanted to protect her, not the other way around. I put my thumb on her lips and traced the curve and beauty of them, contemplating what to say to her to justify what had occurred.

"Rose?" My voice was quiet yet had a firm and confident tone to it, she opened her eyes and looked up to mine. She looked innocent and bare again, and I fought to get the words out and not just wrap her up in my arms and never let her go again. "I can't begin to tell you how much you mean to me. I don't regret anything about today- but do you?" Her eyes betrayed her and images of her being curled up beside Dimitri flashed through my mind. "Do you love him, Rose?"

"Who?" She said innocently, tears brimming.

"You know who- Dimitri." I gritted my teeth in anger, when I'd picked her up off the ground, thoughts of that low life had been blocked out by the thought of making her happy again- now they were back and I couldn't help but feel angry at the man in question.

"I-I thought I did." This time the tears started to fall and I had to hold her against me, I couldn't help but be bitter in wanting to know- I was too selfish, I wanted her for myself. She started to sob and I held her for a moment in silence, softly stroking her naked back and taking in the scent that was completely her own. "I don't know what to think anymore Christian. You're not..look, I need to know- you didn't use compulsion on me this time, did you?" She choked out the words and as she looked up to my eyes, a sad questioning look hidden in them, I couldn't help but feel hurt.

"No, Rose! Of course I didn't, I was an absolute idiot for doing that to you. I'm such a dick."

"I need to go." She got up quickly and started dressing, wiping away tears from her eyes she glanced back at me as I pleaded with her to stay.

"Would you have rather me to have used compulsion on you?" I asked quickly, she looked at me for a long time before nodding. I was confused, I didn't understand what she meant as she reached for the door and turned to look back at me.

"At least then I wouldn't have been so damn confused about the whole situation. Bye Christian."


End file.
